Fall From Grace
by Anasachi
Summary: Who would have thought that the great Integra Hellsing would ever fall from grace? Why would she willing sacrifice everything to become what she has always hunted? And, more importantly, why didn't she let her pet vampire do the job?


**AN- I don't own Hellsing. This is my first fic in a long time. Be gentle, I'm almost a virgin.**

"You would not allow me to be your maker?" asked Alucard to his master.

The woman to whom he spoke simply looked him over up and down. She quirked

her eyebrow in a fashion most British.

"I feel that you're inadequate for the position I require," she told him.

He nodded slowly, absorbing the information being thrust upon him.

"I must tell you," he said, looking over the rims of those dammed glasses, "I do believe this is a grievous mistake on your part."

She smiled.

"I do love it when you express your faith in me," she told him sarcastically.

He smiled at her.

She went about her originally task of reading the top paper on a mountain of never ending files.

The room was hot. It was summer, so it was to be expected. Integra sat at her desk, looking over her shoulder occasionally to the window.

It would be here soon. Her death.

She continued reading, occasionally signing something with a flourish. She would not panic, she would not.

It had been more than a year since she had taken on the worst of the worlds remaining monsters and won.

But it had not prepared her. Nothing had prepared her for this.

She now had to face down a new monster, one she knew she could not handle. A heartless creature that knew no limits or boundaries. A thing raised by the devil itself. A child born of light, a fallen angel. Something to intent in its own purpose that it would cut down anything in it's path.

She was soon going to have to face herself.

The death of her queen had been difficult. Not only had she lost her last ally against the men of the round table, but she also lot one of the few remaining people that had had faith in her.

It was not this that had put her in her current situation. The death of the queen was nothing to sneer at, but it was not the event that had led to the late Hellsing's demise.

After England lost a queen, it gained a king. A king, thrown into the position with little preparation and less sense.

He had been her undoing.

At this moment, he was sending a car to pick her up. She, however, knew the truth. The king called her on the guise that she was to consult with him on matters of a vampiric nature…something he had known nothing of until recently.

The truth was a much different matter. Really the man had set the whole thing up so that she would be imprisoned for the rest of her natural life.

It would simply not do.

Integra sighed as she opened a new file to go through its contents.

Someone had to save Great Britain from those idiot politicians. It might as well be her.

The sound of a car pulling up in the driveway caught her attention. It was time.

"Alucard," she called out to where she knew he was hiding. "Be gone from this place, you are no longer welcome."

An eerie wind kissed at her flash as her pet disappeared.

She did not plan on seeing him again while she was still alive.

They would allow themselves in, she knew.

Mentally she thought the whole thing was a bit dramatic. It really was not in her nature to be so flamboyant, but her father had always told her it was important to make an impressive exit.

She reached up around her neck and removed the cross that had hung from there the last twelve years.

Already she missed its weight.

She kissed it gently and set it on her desk and got up from her seat. She must move quickly.

She moved to a seemingly innocent looking wall, running her hand along it, looking for something.

Whatever it was, it was quickly discovered. A door made from wall appeared before her.

She paused. She could hear the men on the stairs. Really, the sound of the military boots on her hardwood floors gave them away, even if she hadn't known what was going on.

She slipped into darkness, listening to the men break into her office.

The trampled around, she could hear things breaking. The sound of a particularly old glass vase caught her attention. Internally she winced; it had been in the family for generations.

"She's not here," called a burly voice. Instantly Integra envisioned a gorilla in a uniform.

"Nonsense," said another voice, this time a woman. Integra recognized her as the turncoat maid that Alucard had discovered ages ago. Stupid crown, who did they think they were fooling? "I just brought her tea, not ten minutes ago!"

"It still doesn't change the fact that she isn't here!" snapped a man.

"Perhaps she used the loo," suggested the original man.

A snort of indignation soon followed.

"Impossible," exclaimed the maid. "I've been watching the door!"

The snappish man seemed to be growling.

"Find her!" he yelled.

Integra smiled to herself. She had already won this game once. Except last time it was against her Uncle Richard. Poor dear, Uncle Richard.

She grinned to herself.

She wondered if these men would be as keen to find her if they knew the outcome of the last man that had tried to treat her like prey?

She walked down the dank corridor built by her father….granted, at the time it was made to escort whores out of the castle unseen, it suited her purposes nicely.

It had been nice of Walter to think to expand it to the dungeons, traitorous bastard that he was.

Her eyed adjusted to the dark quickly, she was used to creeping around in the absence of light. She would be there soon, she knew.

The walls of the passageway were thick. She wished she could hear what the men were doing to her beloved home.

She glanced around. She did hope they didn't kill the help. It would make cover up a bitch.

She kept moving forward. She would reach it soon, she knew.

She started going a bit faster, her nerves making her anxious. She hoped Police Girl was quietly guarding the basement, like she was supposed to.

Integra had long decided that Seras would be a more trustworthy accompaniment in this endeavor, than her master. Besides, since the girl had learned a little mind power, even she could stand around and distract a few idiots from noticing the entrance to Hellsings depths.

_Smack_

Integra found the door. In fact, she had run into it, literally.

She slowly eased it open and found what she had been looking for.

Abraham Van Hellsing's ages old laboratory, where her ancestors had tamed the devil's reject and the oldest part of the Hellsing mansion.

She smiled. She had claimed her old ancestor's laboratory as her own for quite some time now. After all, it was she who had continued on his work.

She turned and closed and locked the door that had led her here. She did not want intruders.

She lit a torch; there was no electricity in this part of the mansion. She went over to her tables, checking and double checking, making sure everything was perfect. Everything must run smoothly, or the she couldn't fathom the consequences.

She looked over her notes. Everything was in order.

She bean to remove her clothing, she could take nothing with her. Just flesh bone and blood. Even her long beautiful hair was shaved, it would have disrupted the process.

She stood there in the laboratory, naked in a most primal sense, saying a prayer to a God she was no longer sure listened to her.

Her God was absent, he had abandoned his child after she had cast aside forgiveness in exchange for retribution when she had killed the men of her enemies instead of embracing them. He had turned himself off to her when she had finally ordered her demon pet to kill everything that stood in it's path, instead of bring it to righteousness. In God's eyes she was a failure, and not every sin is forgiven.

Her Queen was gone, the woman she had sacrificed blood, sleep and happiness had left her to spend eternal life with her maker. It was a cruel slap in the face. In the stead of what had once been a leader of a strong nation stood a king who knew nothing outside the confines of his castle.

She was now alone. Now all she had left was her country to defend, and defend she would.

Originally, when Alucard had first discovered her down here, he had been upset. Extremely so. But he had no choice in the matter. She didn't give him one.

Shivering and naked, she took a vial of the blood of the vampire Alucard and poured it into a bowl.

Next she picked up a knife and drew it across her palm, letting the iron rich liquid fall into the confines of the bowl with a soft _plop_. Next, she picked up a container of a burned pages. Specifically, a copy of the lost book of Judas.

Next she took the Hellsing seal on a piece of paper and let if float in the mixture. There was one last ingredient remaining.

She leaned over the bowl. It had been so long since she'd done this it was hard to remember how.

She scrunched her eyes in an attempt to remember. She recalled all the lonely nights, all the hours of slaving over a cherry wood desk, she remembered loosing her father, her mother, her butler and her queen. She remembered running from her Uncle Richard. She remembered her nightmares. She remembered Alucard and his

slaughter. She tried to recall every man she'd ever lost, every life she'd ever taken.

Then it was enough.

A single tear fell down her cheek and into the bowl below her. She choked back a sob. Stupid memories.

She stood up straight, regaining her composure. It would not do to be having these crazy emotions now. She needed all her strength.

She lit a match and threw in onto her concoction, watching her family seal burn. It was sort of pretty, in its own way.

She waited until the fire died out. She looked into the bowl.

It looked horrible.

She dipped her finger into it and pulled it out. It was covered in something black and creamy.

Integra smiled a bittersweet smile. She had almost hoped it wouldn't work. After her life, death would have probably been considered a reward, or so she thought. She pressed the substance against her bottom lip, letting her tongue dart out to sample it.

It tasted horrible.

She found herself slightly disgusted and loosing face.

She reached across the table and picked up a simple looking dagger. She brought it to her eye level and looked at it with distasted.

With a sigh she brought it back down and into her liquid darkness. She let it sit a moment, gathering her courage.

Then, without warning, she reached for the dagger. She pulled it out of the darkness and as quickly as it takes to wink, she plunged into the heart she claimed as her own.

Then she groaned.

She felt her body fall to the stone floor. It felt cold.

She was dying, and she knew it, but that had been the plan. A part of her was deeply depressed by the fact she was slipping away from her life all alone, just as she had always feared.

In retrospect, she decided, it wasn't actually that bad. She vaguely wondered why she had been so worried.

Everything had gone perfectly. Even as she lay dying she knew she was smirking. It seemed appropriate.

She had the blood of the original vampire, the only one's who would have sufficed. She had the blood of the Hellsing, the protector and guardian of the only blood that would truly work in a sacrificial ritual. She had the book of the disciple that had betrayed Christ (which annotations should be obvious). She had the seal of the family, protecting her immortal soul, and the tears of a fallen angel.

Hell, she'd even scarified the cliché virgin.

It would be happening soon. She would be born again, a vampire Queen. The only true one, the only female born without a master before her.

Just like her servant.

He was been upset upon discovering her intent to do this. Extremely so. But, in the hopes of gaining a companion and a truly worthy Queen, he had offered his own blood, completely free of demand. Although he did insist that he turn her, he claimed it would be much more reliable than "some half-schemed soup conjured up by a human with an old corpse's science diary," a comment for which he'd been shot. She rejected him. If she could not be her own master, she would be nothing instead.

Now it was over. She had obtained what she needed to do her job.

She would be a No Life Queen, a master among the damned, and royalty among the walkers of the night. But she would be different. She would be different, because she had tweaked her ancient ancestor's recipe for making a vampire.

She would be a vampire with an immortal soul. She would be a follower of God, even after he cast her aside.

She, the hunted, would become the hunter.

Just like her servant.

Now she understood why he was different, why Police Girl was still so human. He too was an original.

She would be just like her servant.

Like it? Hate it? Got a question? Got an idea? Wanna beta read? Well, drop me a line or leave it in a review.

Love ya bitches!

Anasachi.


End file.
